Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu
Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu is a battle fought between a Saiyan Goku, a half-Saiyan from the future, Future Trunks, an original version of Zamasu - Goku Black and an alternate Zamasu, Future Zamasu. Prologue Future Zamasu, has appeared standing next to Goku Black, which leaves Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta shocked. Goku realizes the two are allies, but Future Zamasu corrects him saying they are kindred spirits. Vegeta collapses from the hole in his chest from Goku Black's attack, and Future Trunks confirms he fell unconscious as he can still feel his ki. Future Trunks realizes that since the two are standing side-by-side, Goku Black and Zamasu are not actually the same person, and wonders just who Goku Black is. Battle Future Zamasu exclaims that the just world he is longing for will soon come to fruition, and Goku powers up and engages Future Zamasu in battle, his punch blocked by Future Zamasu's Energy Blade. Goku thinks to himself that things feel different compared to when he fought Zamasu in the present timeline. The two fight an evenly-matched battle, but eventually Goku Black joins the battle, and together they drive Goku into a corner. Future Zamasu exclaims that Goku is his prey, but Goku Black says that his body has a strong desire to kill Goku that he cannot go against. Future Zamasu and Goku Black begin to fight Goku again, but they are interrupted by Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks, who blocks Goku Black's attack with his sword. After exclaiming he will beat both of them, Future Trunks fights with Goku Black and knocks him back, and Goku knocks Future Zamasu back. Future Mai, watching the battle from afar, is worried about Future Trunks. Goku Black and Future Zamasu emerge again, and the four engage in an intense match. Goku is being overwhelmed by Goku Black, surprised that he can also teleport. Future Trunks succeeds in stabbing Future Zamasu with his sword, but is surprised to see his wound instantly heal. Goku Black tries to attack Future Trunks but he is stopped by Goku. Future Trunks pushes Future Zamasu back and fires a Final Flash at him, shocked to see him emerge from the smoke unharmed. The corrupt Supreme Kai reveals he has an immortal, ultimate body befitting of him. Future Trunks begin to wonder what to do when Goku lands next to him. Future Zamasu says it is time for them to receive their retribution as Goku Black charges a Black Kamehameha from behind them. Before they can get out of the way, Future Zamasu captures them both and holds them in place. Goku Black fires the attack at the three of them, causing a huge explosion, and Goku and Future Trunks lay on the ground defeated while Future Zamasu is unharmed. Aftermath Both beaten, Future Trunks is perplexed that even Goku was defeated and wonders what they should do. Goku Black and Zamasu prepare a team attack to finish off the two Saiyans, but the attack is destroyed by Vegeta, having transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue and fired a God Final Flash, but Vegeta falls back to the ground unconscious. Goku Black and Future Zamasu soon find out that Goku and Future Trunks escaped in the confusion, and they decide to finish off Vegeta. Future Yajirobe saved Goku and Future Trunks, dragging them both back to the base of Earth's Resistance. Category:Battles